Just One Chance
by Florchi C
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Basada en una historia real. En cierta ocasión, él vino a su rescate cuando ella no tenía a nadie más. ¿Podría un encuentro casual muchos meses después llevar a algo más?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to __**GeekChic12**__. __I just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer: **__La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de __**GeekChic12**__, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

_Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Desnuda**

El gimnasio está lleno hoy, pero no dejo que eso me desaliente.

Después de ajustar el peso, me sitúo en la máquina de prensa de pecho. Ya he hecho mis estiramientos y me he ajustado la cola de caballo, lista para darle un buen entrenamiento a la parte superior de mi cuerpo.

Desarrollar mi fuerza es más importante ahora que nunca.

Mientras comienzo a presionar, pulsando el peso de la máquina hacia arriba con respiraciones enfocadas, noto a un hombre corriendo en una cinta del otro lado. Los cables de unos auriculares blancos salen de sus orejas y él me está mirando directamente. Él aleja la mirada cuando se da cuenta de que lo atrapé, pero no es lo suficientemente rápido.

Inclinando mi cabeza hacia un lado, mantengo mis ojos en él por un momento mientras él se concentra en la televisión colgada en una pared a su izquierda, trabajando demasiado duro para parecer indiferente. La línea de su cuello es hermosa y la forma en que me estaba mirando me hace sentir un no-del-todo-desagradable tirón en el estómago. Es algo que no he sentido en mucho tiempo y me asusta. Se siente mal.

Sus cejas se alzan cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los míos porque todavía lo estoy mirando. Observándolo, en realidad.

Él parece avergonzado por un momento pero entonces su expresión cambia y la sensación tirante en mi estómago está de vuelta.

Estoy acostumbrada a que la gente me mire, pero no de esa forma. La forma en que me está mirando, concentrado con una sonrisa suave, con lo que parece ser una chispa de atracción. Mi corazón se salta un latido pero sacudo la cabeza.

Nadie me ha mirado de esa forma en años.

Cuando él detiene su cinta y la limpia, regreso a mis ejercicios, convenciéndome a mí misma de que imaginé todo. No es, necesariamente, que yo sea poco atractiva, pero solo… no.

Todos los pequeños cabellos de mi brazo se paran cuando él comienza a caminar hacia mí. Puedo decir en mi vista periférica que él me está mirando otra vez.

Y entonces… él se detiene justo a mi lado.

Mis ojos están abiertos ampliamente mientras los muevo sobre su extremadamente apuesto rostro, todas líneas angulares y solo la cantidad correcta de barba.

—Hola —dice con una hermosa sonrisa llena de dientes blancos.

—Um. ¿Hola?

Él sonríe y pasa una mano a través de su húmedo cabello mostrando un impresionante bíceps debajo de la manga de su camiseta azul.

—Lamento molestarte. Solo quería decir hola y ver cómo estabas.

—¿Cómo… estoy? ¿Es una broma?

Su mirada viaja a la silla de ruedas a mi lado.

—No. No quise… —Traga y mira hacia su izquierda antes de encontrar sus ojos, que brillan como esmeraldas, con los míos. _Jesús, ¿no tenía suficiente con él mismo?_—. Soy Edward —dice, estirando una gran mano hacia mí.

Es cálida y está un poco húmeda cuando la sacudo, y estoy completamente desconcertada por la extraña conversación.

Si podría llamarse así.

—Bella —le digo. Él no suelta mi mano de inmediato y me doy cuenta que todavía la estoy sosteniendo con fuerza, así que aflojo mi agarre para comunicarle que es hora de que me suelte.

—Cierto. Bella. —Su sonrisa encantadora hace otra aparición.

—¿Tienes fundas? —es mi respuesta inteligente, habiendo sido deslumbrada y, aparentemente, quedado estúpida por su pila de dientes brillantes.

Una dulce risa escapa de él.

—No. Solo buenos genes, supongo.

—No me digas —murmuro.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

—Mira, lo siento. No quería molestarte. Solo… ¿Podrías… uh… —Edward palmea su nuca y mira sus zapatos con otra suave risa.

—¿Hay algo divertido?

Sus ojos alarmados se encuentran con los míos.

—¿Qué? No. No, solo estoy un poco nervioso —dice con un pequeño ceño fruncido que se ve mal en su rostro.

—¿Por qué?

¿Qué podría poner nervioso a esta escultura griega?

Una comisura de su boca se alza y esos malditos ojos en serio brillan hacia mí. ¿Qué mierda?

—Siempre me pongo nervioso cuando voy a pedirle una cita a una mujer hermosa.

Varias cosas pasan en una rápida sucesión. Un sonrojo se apodera de mí, mi boca se abre como la de una jodida muñeca inflable, parpadeo, parpadeo y parpadeo hacia él y después alejo mi cabeza completamente porque sé que luzco como una idiota, pero… _¿Qué mierda acaba de decir?_

Mi mente procesa la sorpresa y entonces se mueve hacia la sospecha, notando varios pares de ojos que observan nuestro intercambio. Y me giro para encontrarlo todavía ahí parado, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

—Así que, ¿te gustaría…?

—¿Alguien te convenció para hacer esto? —pregunto interrumpiéndolo—. ¿Ve a pedirle una cita a la chica lisiada? Porque no es jodidamente divertido. No me merezco que me traten como un "juguete" o lo que sea que estés haciendo.

Estoy temblando y quiero llorar, pero no lo haré. No enfrente de él, porque estoy segura de que es exactamente lo que él quiere ver.

Edward me sorprende cuando cae de rodillas al lado de mi máquina.

—No, Bella. ¿Qué? Yo… —Él pasa una mano a través de su cabello otra vez—. ¿Realmente no me reconoces? ¿Para nada?

—¿Reconocerte?

—Tomaré eso como un no —responde suavemente.

—¿Por qué tendría que reconocerte? ¿Eres amigo de Peter?

—No —dice con una sacudida de su cabeza—. Yo estuve, um… ¿en tu casa? Fui uno de los primeros en responder cuando tú, uh…

Mi rostro se pone rojo y lo escondo entre mis manos.

—Oh, Dios —chillo—. ¿Me has visto desnuda?

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Cómo están, tanto tiempo? Estuve varios meses sin publicar ninguna traducción, el trabajo, las vacaciones... la vida, ya saben. Pero estoy acá otra vez, empezamos el año con esta traducción que espero que disfruten y tengo dos permisos más de historias en las que ya estoy trabajando. ¡Así que espero que nos leamos mucho!_

_¿Me cuentan qué les pareció esté capítulo? ¿En qué situación creen que Edward vio a Bella desnuda?_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **__The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to __**GeekChic12**__. __I just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer: **__La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de __**GeekChic12**__, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

_Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Increíble**

**_Hace aproximadamente un año y medio…_**

Con un suspiro de cansancio, cerré y bloqueé la puerta de entrada después de cruzar el umbral, notando el silencio en la casa que compartía con mi esposo. Siempre llegaba antes que él a casa estos días y extrañaba la forma en que solía salir corriendo tan pronto como me escuchaba entrar en el camino de entrada, ofreciéndome una sonrisa y sus infalibles brazos.

No podía precisar cuándo había sucedido ese cambio, pero no solo las grandes cosas eran diferentes. También lo eran las pequeñas. Él solía asegurarse de que tuviera acceso a todo, siempre esforzándose por hacer las cosas más fáciles para mí. Mi cepillo de dientes estaba listo y esperándome, cubierto con una línea de pasta dental cada mañana cuando llegaba al baño y cada noche antes de acostarme. No era algo que no podía hacer por mí misma. Solo era una de las formas en que él me decía que me amaba, un pequeño gesto que me hacía sonreír cada vez.

La primera vez que tuve que hacerlo no pensé nada. Tal vez simplemente se le olvidó. No era un gran problema. Pero ahora, era extraño para mí recibir ese gesto. También dejó de poner el pijama sobre la cama para mí y ya casi nunca llevaba mi auto para llenarlo de gasolina. Todavía me ayudaba a entrar a mi auto por las mañanas, pero era raro que sus labios rozaran los míos antes de que se fuera al trabajo.

Empezaba a sentir que estaba renunciando a nosotros.

A mí.

Observé mi silla de ruedas eléctrica, que estaba esperando fielmente en la entrada, no como mi marido, pero la pasé. Usualmente dejaba la silla de ruedas liviana que usaba para el trabajo tan pronto como llegaba a casa, pero la sofisticada silla eléctrica era otro de los recordatorios de algo que me dio Peter para hacerme las cosas más fáciles y me encontré sin querer su ayuda en este momento, incluso indirectamente.

Sabía que era inmaduro y mis brazos me dolerían más tarde, pero me sentía rebelde.

Lástima que la rebelión no era suficiente para permitirme dejar la silla y caminar.

Al comienzo hubo una luz de esperanza de que caminara otra vez, justo después del accidente, siembre alrededor y manteniendo mi ánimo alto. Pero después empezó a alejarse más y más… hasta que ya no se pudo ver.

Resignada a mi destino, había hecho lo mejor que podía plantando una sonrisa en mi rostro para mi familia y mis amigos pero estaba segura de que no fui demasiado convincente. Tenía demasiados sueños para mi vida que sentí escaparse entre mis dedos.

Peter fue increíble al comienzo, siempre asegurándome que nada cambiaría. Que siempre me amaría. Sin importar nada.

Desafortunadamente, ya no estaba tan segura de eso.

Mi casa, a pesar del profundo silencio, se sentía sofocante. Afuera estaba lindo, así que decidí salir a caminar… o rodar, por así decirlo, alrededor del vecindario. Al regresar estaba jadeando, resoplando y sudando como una prostituta en una iglesia. La fuerza de la parte superior de mi cuerpo no era lo que debería ser para alguien en mi posición. Apenas me movía en el trabajo y usaba la silla eléctrica la mayor parte del tiempo en casa. Y Peter siempre me había ayudado con todo lo demás, por lo que siempre estuve agradecida.

Él todavía no había vuelto cuando regresé a casa y necesitaba bañarme. Aunque todavía no quería su ayuda, así que decidí no esperarlo. Alcé una pierna a la vez para sacarme los zapatos. Por qué mierda tenía que usar zapatos era algo que no entendía. Deberían ser un gasto que podía evitar. Pero Dios no permitiera que las personas vieran mis pequeños pies con medias.

Moviéndome alrededor y sudando aún más, finalmente me saqué toda la ropa y coloqué mis anteojos con marco de alambre en el mostrador del baño. Me giré hacia la bañera, donde tenía mi silla para bañarme lista y en ese momento exacto nuestras perras comenzaron a arañar y saltar en la puerta de atrás.

_Mierda._

Me olvidé que Thelma y Louise estaban afuera. Estúpida. Debería haberme acordado, como no habían saltado sobre mí al entrar por la puerta del frente.

Las dejábamos afuera los días lindos como ese. Peter les dejaba mucha agua y a las chicas les gustaba pensar que podrían atrapar los pájaros que perseguían por el patio.

Completamente desnuda, rodé hacia la puerta trasera y la abrí, escondiéndome de algún vecino que podría estar mirando mi casa en ese preciso momento. Las cosas estaban nubladas sin los anteojos, pero podía ver lo suficiente como para andar alrededor. Mi labrador color chocolate y mi _golden retriever _se apresuraron a entrar y patinaron sobre el suelo antes de darse la vuelta e ir directo hacia mí, lamiendo mis manos y mis brazos.

—Está bien, chicas. Las veo. —Palmeé sus cabezas y sus dulces sonrisas hacían que sus lenguas colgaran fuera de sus bocas.

Tan pronto como corrieron hacia el lavadero donde guardábamos su comida, dejé escapar un gruñido. Sacando mi teléfono de la pequeña bolsa que tenía sujeta al apoyabrazos, lo sostuve a dos pulgadas de mi rostro y le envié un mensaje a Peter, preguntándole cuándo vendría a casa.

**Llegaré tarde otra vez. Lo siento, bebé.**

Gruñendo por la frustración, rodé hacia la puerta del lavadero y abrí, mirando el gran bote de plástico que contenía la comida de perro de las chicas. A Peter le gustaba comprar por cantidad y guardarlo en esta cosa gigante, y si el bote no estaba casi lleno, tenía un momento difícil tratando de sacar la comida porque la tapa estaba al mismo nivel que mi barbilla.

Normalmente era él el que las alimentaba.

Sin pensar, mantuve mi teléfono en mi mano mientras trataba de levantarme un poco e inclinarme sobre el bote para agarrar la pala y, por supuesto, mi teléfono cayó al fondo.

—¡Hijo de puta!

Estaba tan enfadada en este punto que solo me lancé por el costado para recuperarlo y, antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando, mi silla había rodado de debajo de mí y me encontré _dentro_ del jodido bote, tendida sobre lo que se sentía como grava contra mi piel.

Mi lesión en la medula espinal era incompleta, así que mantenía cierta sensación, por la que estaba maldiciendo en ese momento, pero no movimiento en mis piernas o en mis pies, desafortunadamente.

Después de quedar casi en posición vertical, traté de moverme lo suficiente para volcar el bote, pero mi peso y el de la comida para perros trabajaban en mi contra. Se movió solo un par de pulgadas y las perras lloriquearon mientras una bola de pánico surgía en mi pecho.

La única persona que podía ayudarme, que debería haber estado para ayudarme en situaciones como esta de repente no respondía su teléfono.

Mis piernas eran inútiles, dobladas contra el lado del bote. Fui capaz de poner mis brazos contra los lados en los primeros intentos, mis pechos presionados dolorosamente contra el duro plástico, mis brazos solos no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para levantarme y sacarme de ahí. Estaban débiles y doloridos debido al paseo por el vecindario, sin la ayuda de mis piernas no tendría éxito de todos modos.

Jodido Peter y su estúpida silla eléctrica. Jodida yo por usarla.

_Realmente podrían servirme unos jodidos buenos bíceps en este momento._

Mientras las perras gimoteaban y husmeaban alrededor del bote, empecé mentalmente a recorrer la lista de posibilidades sobre a quién llamar. Le dejé a Peter un mensaje de voz frenético cuando no pensé en nadie a que conociera con quien estaría bien que me viera desnuda. Mis padres vivían a tres estados de distancia y mis amigos más cercanos se habían convertido solo en conocidos después de mi accidente. Había dejado de hacer un esfuerzo, segura de que no querían pasar el rato conmigo, así que eventualmente dejaron de llamar.

Mental y físicamente exhausta, tiré algo de comida por un lado para las chicas y después dejé que mis lágrimas corrieran por mi rostro.

Después de una hora sin ninguna palabra por parte de Peter, ya no podía aguantar más el dolor de las pequeñas pelotitas de comida clavándose en mi piel. No podía soportar la sensación de estar atrapada. Recuerdos vívidos de estar atrapada en un auto con el capó prendido fuego me hicieron apretar los ojos con fuerza. Estaba temblando y sudando, y sentía que iba a morir ahí.

_Me sentía completamente sola: en ese bote, en esa casa, __en__ esa vida._

Con dedos temblorosos, marqué los tres números que estaba esperando evitar. Lo último que quería era que extraños me encontraran de esa forma pero no tenía otra opción.

No podía ser vista desnuda por gente que conocía del trabajo o algún "amigo" de Facebook. Los trabajadores de rescate veían personas desnudas todo el tiempo. No se reirían más tarde… de la chica parapléjica que se cayó dentro del bote de la comida para perros.

_Dios, que vergonzoso._

Al menos no tendría que verlos otra vez después de esto.

—911, ¿cuál es su emergencia?

—Um… Hola, mi nombre es Bella Sharp. Yo… me quedé atrapada en un bote.

—¿Está lastimada?

—No, no realmente.

Le di mi número de teléfono y mi dirección, odiando tener que explicarle la situación a un completo extraño.

Sin embargo, tenía que aguantármelo, porque mi humillación se duplicaría cuando alguien realmente llegara.

Después de cortar con el operador, traté con Peter otra vez pero solo me atendió el correo de voz… otra vez.

Dos lágrimas más salieron de mis ojos mientras susurraba:

—Increíble.

* * *

_Ya sabemos qué le pasó a Bellla... ¿qué les parece? ¿Cómo creen que entre Edward en esta historia?_

_Muchas gracias por el recibimiento de la historia. Respondiendo a algunas preguntas de los comentarios: la historia tiene ocho capítulos, todos ya están traducidos, así que la idea es actualiza lunes y jueves. _

_Les cuento también que entre ayer y hoy avancé mucho con la próxima traducción y eso me tiene muy entusiasmada, ya tengo la mitad traducida. ¿Les gustaría conocer el nombre y el summary?_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el primer capítulo** a: Klara Anastacia Cullen, Leah de Call, cavendano13, Adriana Molina, injoa, saraipineda44, FlorVillu, alejandra1987, Lizdayanna, Adriu, Liz Vidal, patymdn, somas, Mel. ACS, carolaap, Pili, Chayley Costa, Kriss21, Yoliki, Melany, tulgarita, Tecupi, cary, Maryluna, Tata XOXO, kaja0507, LicetSalvatore, jupy, bbluelilas y Guest. _

_¿Me cuentan qué les pareció este capítulo?_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **__The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to __**GeekChic12**__. __I just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer: **__La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de __**GeekChic12**__, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

_Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Imposible**

Otros diez minutos pasaron antes de que alguien llegara a mi puerta trasera. Por suerte, la había dejado sin llave cuando dejé entrar a las perras.

—¿Señora Sharp?

Moviendo mis manos para cubrir mi desnudez tanto como podía, grité:

—¡Aquí! —Quince segundos después, parpadeé hacia el rostro borroso y los hombros anchos que aparecieron en la parte superior del bote y le ofrecí una débil sonrisa—. Hola.

—Hola, señora Sharp. ¿Está lastimada?

—No realmente —repetí—. Solo dolorida por la comida de perro que se clavó en mí por tratar de salir.

El hombre de cabello oscuro… el _hombre_ (por supuesto que iba a ser un hombre) asintió, sus ojos nunca deambularon, tanto como podía decir, totalmente profesional.

—Está bien. Lo que vamos a hacer es poner una manta sobre usted y después la sacaremos. ¿Sí?

—Suena como un plan.

Su fachada cayó solo por un segundo, un lado de su boca levantándose y una pequeña sombra apareciendo en su mejilla: un hoyuelo.

—Ya regreso. —Tocó la parte superior del bote y escuché sus pasos alejarse, junto al sonido de las patas de mis perras sobre el suelo mientras lo seguían.

Tomé una respiración profunda tratando de calmar mi corazón acelerado. Y esperé.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el paramédico regresara con su compañero. Una voz suave reemplazó a la jovial de antes y me pidió que alzara mis brazos. El calor de la vergüenza inundó mi cuerpo, empezando por mi rostro y cerré con fuerza los ojos. Él se aclaró la garganta mientras yo hacía lo que me pidió, el aire frío endureciendo mis pezones.

Una presencia se acercó mucho a mi rostro, haciendo que mi corazón latiera más rápido y un aliento tibio golpeó mi cuello mientras la manta se envolvía a mi alrededor. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y el aroma limpio de quien estaba frente a mí me calmó brevemente.

—Puede bajar los brazos ahora —dijo la voz sedosa y dejé escapar un suspiro sin querer mientras hacía lo que él dijo.

_Él podría ser un hipnotizador. O un operador de sexo telefónico._

Él haría una matanza.

Aún más avergonzada por excitarme por la voz de ese tipo, mantuve mi cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados.

—¿Está lista? —preguntó la voz jovial.

—Tanto como puedo estar.

—Está bien, a las tres.

Manos fuertes me agarraron debajo de mis brazos.

—Uno… Dos… Tres.

Con un gruñido de uno de los hombres, estaba afuera. La manta se abrió en la parte de atrás y una gran mano tocó la comida de perro incrustada en mi trasero.

—Si querías meterme mano, podrías haberme preguntado —bromeé.

El tipo jovial soltó una carcajada y el otro pareció empezar a asfixiarse de repente. Mis mejillas se calentaron nuevamente cuando ambos hombres se calmaron y cuatro manos me estabilizaron mientras estaba sentada en mi silla.

—¿Está segura de que no está herida? —preguntó la voz aterciopelada con tranquilidad.

Él estaba agachado frente a mi silla, con los brazos extendidos y sus manos descansando sobre los apoyabrazos. Él estaba borroso mientras lo miraba y después bajé la mirada a mi regazo. Todo lo que podía distinguir era su pelo alborotado y su rostro angular.

Encogí un hombro.

—Solo en mi orgullo.

Su mano se alzó hacia mi rostro, causando un aleteo distintivo en mi pecho, pero después detuvo lo que sea que fuera a hacer y yo jugueteé con mis manos en mi regazo, todavía sin mirarlo.

—¿Señora Sharp? —preguntó el hombre de cabello oscuro—. ¿Hay algo más con lo que podamos ayudarla? Puede quedarse la manta, no se preocupe.

Había una sonrisa en su voz y eso me hizo sonreírle de regreso.

—No. Gracias por su ayuda.

—¿Hay alguien a quien podamos llamar por usted? —continuó—. En realidad… conozco a su esposo, Peter. No mucho. Tenemos algunos amigos en común, pero él la mencionó antes y sé que esta es su casa.

—No —respondí, incapaz de mantener la amargura fuera de mi tono—. Traté de llamarlo. Varias veces.

—Ah. —Él se aclaró la garganta—. Por supuesto.

.

.

**Presente: Gimnasio**

—Pensé que me recordarías, pero estoy seguro de que fue una experiencia muy traumática —dice Edward, sacándome de mis recuerdos.

—Sí, pero esa no es la razón. —Sacudo la cabeza—. No tenía puestos mis anteojos. —Su mirada está confundida porque mi cara está desnuda ahora también—. Me hice una cirugía.

—Ah, tiene sentido. —Edward mira a su derecha y después otra vez a mí, alguna emoción fuerte apareciendo en sus ojos—. Odié dejarte sola así, envuelta en esa áspera manta y luciendo tan triste y derrotada —dice—. Rompió un poco mi maldito corazón.

—Estoy bien —le aseguré, conmovida por sus palabras compasivas.

Él asintió.

—Bien. Yo… escuché sobre el divorcio. Por Emmett.

—¿Emmett?

—Mi compañero. El otro chico que estaba conmigo —aclara.

—Oh. —Supongo que eso explica por qué pensó qué estaba bien pedirme una cita. Pero todavía… ¿por qué?

Sé que no soy poco atractiva, pero este tipo podría en serio tener a cualquier mujer que quisiera. Él probablemente podría inclinar su cabeza hacia cualquiera de las chicas aquí y ella lo seguiría donde fuera que la llevara. Sobre sus dos piernas.

Me he resignado al hecho de que estaré soltera por el resto de mi vida. Ahora ya estoy casi bien con eso. Extrañaré el sexo, por supuesto, pero ya había estado extrañándolo por un tiempo de todas formas. Peter me trataba como si estuviese rota la mayor parte del tiempo después del accidente y apenas noté cuando dejó de tocarme por completo. Además, tenía juguetes y buen contenido para leer y mantener mis necesidades mayormente satisfechas.

En la época en que Peter me dejó por su compañera de trabajo, Charlotte, la mujer con la que por supuesto había tenido una aventura, fui diagnosticada con depresión. Hice mucha terapia y tomé algo de medicación, finalmente encontré más fuerza interior en mí de la que había pensado que tenía. Me apoyé demasiado en él y por mucho que doliera ser engañada y abandonada por alguien más capaz físicamente que yo, eso me forzó a ser más capaz e independiente.

Eso también me ha dado una pared gruesa alrededor de mi maltratado corazón.

—Así que… —habla en voz baja Edward y aclara su garganta—. ¿Arruiné esto completamente o crees que podría intentarlo otra vez?

—Oh. Um… —Aturdida por su dulce sonrisa, miro alrededor de la habitación otra vez y, bastante seguro, hay personas, tacha eso, mujeres mirándonos con evidente curiosidad e incredulidad en sus dulces rostros—. No estoy segura de que sea una buena idea —le digo, enfocándome en su rostro otra vez. _¿Por qué tiene que ser tan jodidamente hermoso?_—. Que salgamos, quiero decir. Solo no estoy… —me interrumpo con un encogimiento de hombros, me acomodo mi cola de caballo y evito sus ojos inquisitivos.

Edward espera que termine la oración por unos segundos, pero es todo lo que tengo. No estoy… lista, no soy suficiente, no soy digna. No, no, no.

Un suspiro sale de él antes de que murmure:

—Está bien, Bella. —Y mi nombre saliendo de su boca en ese tono suave hace mis piernas temblar si eso fuera posible—. Supongo que te veré por ahí.

Dispuesta a empezar mis presiones de pecho otra vez, asiento y le dirijo una pequeña sonrisa.

—Fue bueno verte otra vez.

—A ti también.

La mirada de cachorro abandonado en ese hermoso rostro podría matarme. Pero solo no puedo. Tener citas y relaciones… Ya no está en mis cartas. Confiar en alguien con mi corazón otra vez parece tan poco probable como que suba al Monte Everest.

Imposible.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Perdón que no hubo capítulo el lunes, la realidad es que me olvidé. Ya perdí la costumbre después de tantos meses sin publicar nada, prometo tratar de que no pase otra vez :P _

_Muchas gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y todo el apoyo que le están dando a la historia._

_Les cuento que justo ahora estoy terminando de traducir el último capítulo de mi próxima traducción, estoy pensando si esperar a terminar esta o empezar a publicarla antes. ¿Ustedes qué dicen? En los próximos capítulos les contaré más de la historia, que debo decir me encanta. _

_**Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior a: **angryc, Tata XOXO, Leahdecall, Tecupi, Kriss21, tulgarita, cavendano13, injoa, saraipineda44, piligm, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Liz Vidal, alejandra1987, Pao-SasuUchiha, Melany, Maryluna, Adriana Molina, patymdn, Adriu, bbluelilas, Yoliki, cary, jupy, Lissette, freedom2604, somas, miop, Cinti, Lissette y Chayley Costa. _

¿Me cuentan en los comentarios qué les pareció este capítulo? Es triste lo que le pasa a Bella, pero todo lo malo pasa por algo, ¿no?

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **__The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to __**GeekChic12**__. __I just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer: **__La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de __**GeekChic12**__, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

_Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Café**

Durante el siguiente mes, veo a Edward en el gimnasio aquí y allá pero no se me acerca otra vez. Duele un poco, justo en mi suave y dulce centro, pero sé que es para mejor. Hago un buen trabajo ignorando el dolor y, en su lugar, me concentro en mi respiración y en la forma en que mis músculos se tensan y duelen en cada presión.

Algunas veces siento que alguien está mirándome, pero realmente podría ser cualquiera. Algunas personas me miran abiertamente, probablemente tratando de imaginarse por qué estoy en una silla de ruedas.

Pierdo la batalla con mis ojos de vez en cuando y lo miro, pero él siempre parece tener la cabeza agachada, enfocado en el suelo, sus bonitos labios haciendo un puchero.

La única vez que capto sus ojos sobre mí, él los aparta rápidamente y eso me quita el aliento.

Me voy antes de terminar mi rutina habitual.

Como siempre, llego a una casa vacía, una pequeña de alquiler que encontré una vez que vendí la casa que había compartido con mi esposo. No había forma de que pudiera quedarme en ese lugar.

Demasiados recuerdos contaminados.

Thelma y Louise vienen hacia mí y les acaricio sus grandes cabezas. Una punzada me golpea entonces, justo en el centro de mi pecho. Pero es por ellas esta vez. Peter y yo las adoptamos cuando eran cachorritas y él también las abandonó.

—Lo siento, dulzuras —les susurro a ellas, incluso aunque han pasado muchos meses desde que el divorcio finalizó. El día de mi caída y el hecho de que no fui capaz de comunicarme con Peter habían sido los catalizadores. Todo estalló cuando finalmente llegó a casa y confesó su aventura.

Thelma apoya su cabeza en el brazo de mi silla y gimotea suavemente mientras Louise lame mi mano.

Las alimento desde el cubo bajo rectangular donde tengo su comida ahora y después comienzo a buscar algo para comer yo.

Mi teléfono suena mientras estoy calentando una pechuga de pollo y vegetales que preparé al comienzo de la semana y sonrío al rostro de Alice que aparece en la pantalla.

La terapia me ayudó a darme cuenta de que estaba deprimida mucho antes de enterarme del engaño. Poco después de que perdí el uso de mis piernas, me perdí a mí misma también, mi pasión por la vida. Me había apartado de todos, incluso de Peter de alguna forma. Algunos dirían que lo llevé a engañarme, pero sé que eso fue todo su culpa. Él debería haber luchado por mí, por nosotros. Y si no quiso hacer eso, lo que está claro para mí ahora, entonces debería haberme dejado ir, no verse a mis espaldas con otra mujer por casi un año.

Él dijo que no podía hacerme eso a mí… solo dejarme.

Estoy segura de que la mirada que le di habría sido cómica para un extraño. Estoy sorprendida de no haber tenido humo saliendo de mis orejas.

Su lógica estaba defectuosa, en el mejor de los casos. En el peor, él es un maldito cobarde.

Después de estar en tratamiento por un tiempo, empecé a encontrar más fácil socializar con las personas con las que trabajo cada día.

Alice es una de ellas.

—Hola, perra —la saludo después de deslizar el pulgar por la pantalla.

—¡Hola!

Alice grita casi todo.

Solía encontrar eso molesto, pero ahora lo encuentro adorable. Generalmente.

—¿Fuiste al gimnasio hoy? —pregunta.

Puedo sentir las vibraciones de su emoción desde aquí.

—Sí.

—¿Yyyyyy?

—¿Y qué? Te dije, él ya no me mira.

—Sabes que eso no es verdad, Bella.

Mi microondas suena y tomo mi plato, sirviéndome una copa de chardonnay y situándolas en la bandeja de mi regazo. Ruedo hacia la mesita que tengo frente a la televisión en la sala y con cuidado dejo mi bandeja de comida ahí.

—No, no lo sé. Quiero decir, sí, está bien. Él me miró hoy. _Una_ _vez_ —aclaro, interrumpiéndola antes de que pueda chillar por la emoción.

Los chillidos son la peor parte, pero por lo general encuentro su exuberancia refrescante. Nunca me había dado cuenta de cuan taciturna era normalmente hasta que empecé a ser su amiga. Ella es buena para sacarme de mi tristeza.

—Te lo estoy diciendo, Bella. Solo necesitas ir hacia él y decirle que cambiaste de idea sobre la cita.

—Pero no cambié de idea —replico, soplando un bocado de mi pollo.

—Bella. Vamos. Este tipo es caliente y dulce, y salva personas para vivir. Y obviamente quiere conocerte. ¿Cuál es el problema aquí?

Dios, ella es tan insistente. No debería haberle dicho sobre él, pero estaba tan sorprendida por lo que él hizo. Por él.

Una sensación de incomodidad se arrastra sobre mis hombros.

—El problema soy yo, ¿está bien? Y… él… No seré suficiente para él. Lo sabes tan bien como yo.

—Lo que sé es que eso es una completa y absoluta mierda, Bella Marie.

—¿Acabas de usar mi segundo nombre?

—No trates de cambiar el tema. Pídele salir.

—No.

—Hazlo.

Trato de imaginármelo: él corriendo con elegancia y sin ningún esfuerzo en la cinta y yo rodando hacia él. Las miradas y los susurros. La aguda punzada de rechazo cuando él diga que es demasiado tarde, que está saliendo con alguna rubia de piernas largas.

Presionando mi palma contra mi pecho, sacudo la cabeza, incluso aunque Alice no puede verme.

—No puedo, Alice.

Puedo decir por el silencio momentáneo que su cara cae, igual que su espíritu.

—Solo piensa en ello, ¿está bien? —dice con un raro tono tranquilo.

—Seguro. Ahora, cuéntame más sobre este pedazo de hombre con el que estás saliendo. ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Justin?

—¡Jasper! Oh, mi Dios…

Y ella sigue. Sonrío y como mi cena, riéndome de su historia sobre como él es alérgico a las flores, pero se negaba a aparecer a su cita sin ellas. Él estornudó durante toda la cena, pero se recompuso para el momento en que llegaron a la habitación.

Tomando mi vino, hago el mejor intento por ignorar la pequeña punzada de celos que me asalta.

.

.

La semana siguiente estoy en el gimnasio otra vez. No vi a Edward las últimas dos veces que vine, incluso aunque mis ojos tienen mente propia y lo buscan por cada esquina.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, tiro de la barra de mi máquina, levantando los pesos detrás de mí. He sido capaz de incrementar el peso esta semana. Me estoy volviendo más fuerte y amo la sensación. Ahora mis músculos no duelen tanto como al principio y tengo más energía que nunca.

Alguien se sienta en la máquina a mi izquierda, nada fuera de lo ordinario. Pero entonces pronuncia un suave _Bella _y mi corazón golpetea con más fuerza contra mis costillas. Esto no es _tan_ normal. Nunca antes he tenido este tipo de reacción por la forma en que mi nombre sale de la boca de un hombre.

Giro mi cabeza para mirarlo, mi primer error.

Él tiene una barba de un par de días en su rostro y su cabello está tan salvaje y hermoso como siempre. Su camiseta blanca con escote en v se adhiere a sus músculos definidos y mi boca se seca.

Dejando ir mi barra, lamo mis labios y junto mis manos sobre mi regazo.

—Ho-Hola —tartamudeo.

Edward se enfoca en mi boca por un segundo y luego parpadea, sacudiendo su cabeza como si estuviese tratando de aclararla.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunta.

—Estoy bien. ¿Tú?

Se encoge de hombros, pero no es tan indiferente como creo que quería que fuera.

—El trabajo ha estado un poco difícil estas semanas, pero aparte de eso, muy bien.

Hago un gesto de dolor.

—Estoy segura de que ves algunas cosas difíciles en tu línea de trabajo, ¿no?

—A veces —murmura, ajustando su agarre en el mango de su máquina y haciendo una compresión.

El bíceps más cercano a mí crece por el esfuerzo y tengo que refrenarme a mí misma conscientemente para no estirar la mano y tocarlo.

—Lamento que hayas tenido una semana difícil. —Agarrando la barra otra vez y haciendo una repetición, vacilo… No somos amigos, pero ¿él tal vez necesita alguien con quien hablar? No sé casi nada de él pero puedo decir por la mirada en sus ojos que algo está persiguiéndolo—. ¿Quieres… hablar sobre eso?

Sus párpados caen y sus cejas se juntan mientras sus brazos siguen trabajando. Una ligera capa de sudor brilla en su frente.

—Uh…

—Está bien si no quieres —digo rápidamente—. Tú solo… —Sacudo la cabeza, principalmente a mí misma por tratar de entrometerme—. No importa. —Mis hombros se hunden por la derrota, pero me digo a mí misma que deje de ser tan ridícula. Yo lo rechacé cuando me pidió una cita y él me ha evadido desde entonces, así que probablemente no quiere que seamos amigos o algo.

Pero él vino a sentarse junto a mí.

¿Quería esa máquina en particular o lo hizo porque quería hablar conmigo otra vez?

Unas palabras en voz baja me sacan de mis pensamientos y me giro para ver su rostro. Todavía está mirando hacia abajo y su mandíbula se aprieta como si estuviese tratando de controlar sus emociones.

—Los… —Su voz se quiebra y él se aclara la garganta antes de continuar—: Los niños son la peor parte. Perdí uno esta semana.

Se me hace un nudo en la garganta y siento mi corazón en mi garganta.

—Lo siento, Edward. —Estirándome, apoyó mi mano en su antebrazo y sus músculos se tensan y saltan ante mi toque. Un escalofrío viaja por mi brazo rápidamente y observo donde nuestras pieles están conectadas.

Cuando miro su rostro otra vez, él está observando el lugar donde lo estoy tocando como yo lo hice. Pensando que tal vez no quiere que lo toque, empiezo a mover mi mano, pero él es rápido y apoya su mano libre sobre la mía, deteniéndome.

Él me mira por debajo de sus pestañas gruesas y me ofrece una sonrisa triste.

—Gracias, Bella. —El pánico revolotea en mi pecho cuando él se para y limpia su máquina—. Te veo luego.

Verlo caminar lejos de mí está vez duele más que un poco y lo llamo antes incluso de darme cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo.

Él frena y se gira, me muerdo el labio, maldiciéndome internamente por no dejarlo ir.

Pero no puedo.

Es curioso como las cosas pueden cambiar en un latido de corazón.

Y hablando de corazones, el mío está acelerado.

Edward me mira expectante y me doy cuenta de que solo lo estoy observando, así que digo la primera cosa que me viene a la mente:

—¿Café?

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Parece que al final al menos van a tomar un café juntos. ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Me cuentan en los comentarios?_

**_Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior: _**_Tata XOXO, cavendano13, piligm, Melany, injoa, Yoliki, angryc, Liz Vidal, patymdn, Vanina Iliana, somas, PEYCI CULLEN, LicetSalvatore, tulgarita, maryluna, Adriana Molina, cary, Tecupi, miop, Mel. ACS, Klara Anastacia Cullen, saraipineda44, jupy, kaja0507, bbluelilas, Lissette, Adriu, alejandra1987, freedom2604, liduvina, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Jade HSos y Guest. _

_¿Me ayudan a decidir cuándo publico mi próxima traducción? Estoy entre el 18 de marzo (a esta traducción le faltarán solo dos capítulo) y el 25 (ya habré terminado de publicar esta historia). Las que me respondan esta pregunta tendrán un adelanto exclusivo del capítulo 5 ;) ;)_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **__The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to __**GeekChic12**__. __I just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer: **__La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de __**GeekChic12**__, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

_Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Cena**

Mojo's Café tiene sillones y sillas muy desacomodadas y desordenadas en todas partes y huele divino. Al principio, Edward no está seguro de dónde sentarse, así que me acerco a una de las sillas que está situada alrededor de una mesa de café junto con otras tres. Con un resoplido pequeño y un movimiento, salgo de mi silla de ruedas y me acomodo en la suavidad del sillón.

Noto que Edward se acerca un poco más mientras me muevo, probablemente con ganas de ayudar, pero él me deja hacerlo por mi cuenta. Sonrío y le agradezco cuando mueve mi silla de ruedas de delante de mis piernas hacia un lado.

—¿Qué te gustaría beber?

—Oh, aquí. —Le ofrezco un billete de cinco dólares, pero él me rechaza.

—Yo invito.

—Si insistes —respondo con una sonrisa—. Quiero un café con leche de avellana helado sin grasa, por favor.

—Ya vengo —dice con un guiño, caminando hacia el mostrador.

Observo a casi todas las mujeres en el lugar seguir sus movimientos con sus ojos y la cara de la barista se ilumina como Las Vegas cuando se acerca a ella.

Mirando hacia abajo, veo que mis manos se agitan en mi regazo. Él no es mío y nunca lo será pero aun así no quiero verlo coquetear con ella.

Unos minutos más tarde aparece una taza en mi línea de visión.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Edward.

—Sí. Gracias —le digo, indicando la taza.

—De nada.

Y surge un silencio incómodo.

No tengo ni idea de qué decirle ahora que estamos aquí juntos.

Después de otro minuto de silencio de mi parte, Edward suspira y se inclina hacia delante en su asiento, tomando un sorbo de su café caliente. Coloca la taza en la mesa de café y luego se inclina hacia atrás, su mirada fija en el techo.

No me lo está poniendo fácil, no es que lo culpe.

—Tal vez esto fue una mala idea —le digo—. Lo siento.

—¿Por qué me pediste que viniera?

Me siento incómoda con su pregunta contundente poniéndome en mi lugar, lo miro y me encojo de hombros.

—No lo sé. Pensé que parecía que necesitabas un amigo, pero probablemente tengas un montón de esos.

—En realidad no —responde, sorprendiéndome—. Quiero decir, no muy cercanos. Es probable que Emmett sea el más cercano pero no me confesaría con él.

—¿Pero te confesarías conmigo?

Él sonríe.

—No lo sé todavía.

—Oh. —Miro mi regazo otra vez y veo cómo el hielo se arremolina en mi café—. Es justo.

—Aunque sé que me gustaría conocerte.

Su declaración directa hace que mi cabeza se mueva en su dirección.

—¿Por qué?

Edward se ríe, claramente sorprendido por mi pregunta.

—No sabía que necesitaba una razón, pero si quieres una...

—Es solo que... —lo interrumpo, pero luego detengo mi oración. Sacudiendo la cabeza, dejo escapar un suspiro—. Esto es difícil para mí.

—¿Por qué? Solo somos dos personas tomando café y hablando. No tiene que ser difícil.

Me siento frustrada porque estoy haciendo las cosas más difíciles de lo que necesitan ser, tomo un trago de mi café y trato de ordenar mis pensamientos.

—Simplemente no lo entiendo. —Es todo lo que puedo decir.

—¿No entiendes qué?

Encogiéndome de hombros, toco el final de mi coleta.

—Lo que ves en mí, supongo. —Abre la boca, pero rápidamente agrego—: Y sin mencionar la desnudez. —Levanto un dedo en su dirección, tratando de parecer severa y él se ríe.

Me relajo ante su risa, yo misma sonrío y se siente bien.

—No sé si puedo explicarlo, para ser honesto. Simplemente siento esta inexplicable necesidad de tocarte cuando estoy cerca de ti. Casi acaricié tu mejilla ese día en tu casa. ¿Qué poco profesional, no? —Emite un resoplido autocrítico pero sacudo la cabeza.

—Quería que me tocaras —admito en voz baja.

Gracias a Dios no hay otros clientes sentados cerca de nosotros.

Edward lame sus labios.

—¿Sí?

Con una sonrisa tímida, asiento con la cabeza.

—Cuando te vi en el gimnasio la primera vez... —Él se pasa una mano por su caótico cabello—. No podía creer que fueras tú... no podía creer mi suerte. Sabía sobre el divorcio, pero pensé que sería un asco pedirle a Em tu número o lo que sea. —Su mano libre cae sobre su muslo y flexiona sus largos dedos contra la tela de sus pantalones—. Quiero decir, no diría que me estaba preocupando por ti después de que nos llamaron a tu casa, pero a veces te cruzaste por mi cabeza —dice, mirándome—. Y esperaba volver a verte algún día, por improbable que pareciera. Estaba tan nervioso por acercarme a ti ese día. Me tomó un tiempo reunir el valor —termina con una sonrisa medio avergonzada.

Mi boca se abre ante sus honestas palabras.

¿Quién es este chico?

—¿Bella?

—¿Sí?

—No has dicho nada durante casi un minuto y medio.

—¿Huh?

Los labios de Edward se tuercen en una sonrisa que me detiene el corazón y él deja escapar una risa por la nariz.

—Solo estoy... —Inclino mi cabeza hacia él—. No sé qué decir a eso.

Su rostro se cae y él asiente en comprensión, pero no lo entiende del todo.

—No quiero decir eso de mala manera —me apresuro a explicar—. Creo que... no estoy acostumbrada a la honestidad. Por más triste que sea.

—Ese imbécil —responde con enojo.

Así que él lo sabe.

—Sí —acuerdo en un susurro.

—¿Cómo diablos pudo él? Lo siento —dice Edward, sacudiendo la cabeza e inhalando con tanta fuerza que sus fosas nasales se ensanchan—. No es asunto mío.

—Está bien. —Me encojo de hombros y miro mis inútiles piernas—. Tal vez solo quería a alguien normal... alguien que pudiera caminar junto a él... jugar con él... envolver sus piernas alrededor de él… —La amargura impregna mi tono y mis ojos pican. He aceptado mi situación, pero no me tiene que gustar.

—Eso es pura mierda, Bella —dice, haciendo que mi mirada se vuelva hacia él por su voz acalorada—. Prometió amarte, para bien o para mal, en la enfermedad y en la salud. Él…

—¿Crees que no pienso en eso todos los días? —lo interrumpo—. ¿No crees que hubiese querido que mi matrimonio funcionara? ¿Que mi esposo me siguiera amando como lo hizo al principio? —Seco con enojo una lágrima que se atreve a deslizarse por mi mejilla—. Lo hago y lo hice pero ¿sabes qué? Es mejor así. Esta fue la prueba definitiva, ¿verdad? Si él no podía superarlo —digo, haciendo un gesto hacia mis piernas— entonces es mejor de esta manera. ¿Por qué querría esto cuando podría tenerla a ella? —Mi cuerpo se desinfla cuando la ira me abandona y la familiar resignación se instala en su lugar—. Es mejor si estoy sola. De esa manera, nadie más puede lastimarme.

Edward está delante de mí, de rodillas, antes de que pueda dejar caer otra lágrima, juntando mis manos con las suyas. Sus ojos están bordeados de color carmesí y miro a mi alrededor para ver a las personas mirando la forma en que está arrodillado en el suelo. Escucho a una mujer jadear y decir que debe estar proponiéndome matrimonio y dejo escapar un resoplido.

—Edward, por favor levántate.

Él sacude la cabeza en señal de desafío.

—No. Necesitas escuchar esto porque lo entiendes todo mal. Él fue un idiota por echarte a un lado así. Eres inteligente, divertida y jodidamente hermosa —me dice con un apretón de manos mientras lo miro—. Si fueras mía... —Hace una pausa para tragar—. Nunca te dejaría dudar ni por medio segundo lo que siento por ti.

Se necesita un poco de esfuerzo, pero parpadeo rápidamente.

—Estoy... _—…sin saber qué diablos está pasando aquí_—. Apenas me conoces —me las arreglo para decir.

—Te conozco bastante —responde—. Sé que eres compasiva y fuerte. Eres determinada e independiente. Tienes miedo de dejar entrar a alguien, lo que entiendo, pero espero que me des una oportunidad, Bella. Eso es todo lo que te pido. Solo una oportunidad.

La intensidad de su mirada sobre mí me roba el aliento. No entiendo nada de esto. Hay casi una docena de mujeres hermosas y sanas en esta sala con nosotros. Es hermoso y dulce, y podría tener a quien él quiera.

—Yo no... —Me detengo, sacudiendo la cabeza y apartando los ojos. Mirarlo es casi doloroso porque ¿cómo podría darle lo que quiere? ¿Cómo podría él estar satisfecho conmigo?

No quiero que mi silla de ruedas me defina, pero para la mayoría de las personas lo hace. No les hace malas personas. Es lo primero que ven cuando me miran. Pero sé que, en el fondo, estoy usando mi parálisis como una excusa para alejarlo. Estoy dañada, sí, pero no en la forma en que la gente podría asumir. Peter dañó mi corazón y se siente como si no pudiera repararse.

Al principio, él era tan dulce y cariñoso como Edward parece ser.

—No es justo suponer que seré como él incluso antes de que me des una oportunidad —dice como si hubiera leído mi mente, escupiendo la palabra _él_ como si le dejara un mal sabor de boca.

Dejando caer mi mirada a nuestras manos unidas, sacudo la cabeza y susurro:

—Lo sé.

Edward se levanta del suelo y jadeo cuando besa mi mejilla. Presiono mis dedos contra la piel tibia y hormigueante mientras él se mueve para sentarse en su silla.

Me aclaro la garganta, lo miro y veo su expresión abierta. Una esquina de su boca se inclina hacia arriba y quiero besarlo.

—Serás honesto conmigo, ¿verdad?

—Siempre —responde sin vacilar.

Le sonrío suavemente.

—Si no soy quien quieres... ¿me lo dirás?

Él inclina su cabeza, mirándome.

—No creo que eso suceda, pero sí. Y lo mismo ocurre contigo. Nunca te conformes, Bella.

Asiento con la cabeza, aunque parece ridículo que me esté conformando con él. Él ya hace que mi corazón se acelere y ni siquiera nos hemos besado.

—Una oportunidad, ¿eh?

Edward sonríe pero se frota la nuca con su mano grande.

—Bueno, me gustaría pensar que solo necesitaré una, pero estoy obligado a arruinarlo en algún momento. Nadie es perfecto, ¿verdad? —Él me muestra una sonrisa perfecta—. Pero espero que mi única oportunidad me gane una segunda si alguna vez la necesito.

Termina con un guiño y el calor llena mi pecho y más abajo. Mucho más abajo.

Le sonrío.

—Así que…

—Así que... —repite con una sonrisa—. ¿Cena?

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Les gustó la forma en que salió ese café? ¿Y ese final? ¿Qué creen que responderá?_

_¿Me cuentan en los comentarios?_

_**Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior** a: Tata XOXO, Yani B (mejor el verde jajaja, gracias x 3), cavendano13, piligm, Mel. ACS, Yoliki. alejandra1987, patymdn, Vanina Iliana, SweetSorrow16Love, freedom2604, saraipineda44, Jade HSos, Liz Vidal, Lizdayanna, tulgarita, Lyd Macan, miop, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Adriu, jupy, abigail ascencio, bbluelilas, Cary, Adriana Molina, Tecupi, calvialexa, somas, kaja0507 y Lissette._

_Les cuento que la encuesta de la semana pasada la ganó el 18 de marzo (13 a 2). Así que si todo sale como planeo, tendremos nueva historia ese día. Gracias a todas las que respondieron la pregunta, espero que hayan disfrutado el adelanto que les envié. _

_Hoy les tengo una nueva pregunta... Estoy leyendo una historia de vampiros que me gusta bastante, pero Meli y Yani (las queridas betas de todas mis traducciones, nombradas más arriba) no son fans de ese tipo de historias y me hacen dudar, pero a mí me encantan. ¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿Vampiros SÍ o vampiros NO? _

_¡Espero leerlas en los comentarios! _

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: **__The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to __**GeekChic12**__. __I just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer: **__La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de __**GeekChic12**__, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

_Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Tiempo**

—¿Este es tu auto? —pregunto con una risita—. Es un auto de mamá.

Edward rueda sus ojos juguetonamente hacia mí.

—El coche más seguro del planeta. —Él toca el capó azul marino.

—Supongo que te imaginé como un tipo de camioneta pick-up.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Crees que soy irresistiblemente guapo o algo así?

—Claro, sí. Iremos con eso.

Él frunce los labios para ocultar una sonrisa.

—Vamos, hermosa. Tenemos una reserva. Por cierto, te ves impresionante —agrega cuando me acerco a él.

Han pasado un par de semanas desde que me invitó a cenar, pero él trabaja muchas noches y mis padres estuvieron en la ciudad el fin de semana pasado. Intercambiamos números y, mientras tanto, hemos estado enviándonos mensajes de texto y flirteando en el gimnasio, pero he estado zumbando con anticipación por esta cita.

Miro hacia el vestido de color morado oscuro que compré para esta noche y toco las puntas de mi cabello rizado. Creo que esta es la primera vez que lo ve suelto.

—Gracias.

Edward me abre la puerta del pasajero y le agradezco nuevamente. Su mirada incierta descansa en mí y finalmente me pregunta si puede ayudarme a subir al auto.

—Está bien. Lo tengo. Pero gracias por la oferta —le digo con una sonrisa.

Él asiente con la cabeza y observa mientras me transfiero al asiento y luego me dispongo a plegar mi silla y colocar las ruedas detrás del asiento del conductor.

—Guau, eres rápida en eso.

Yo le sonrío.

—Mucha práctica.

Él deja escapar una risa desaprobatoria hacia sí mismo.

—Cierto.

Una vez que termino y la silla está sin sus ruedas y doblada por la mitad, le pido que la coloque en el maletero o detrás de mi asiento.

Edward salta a realizar la tarea, pareciendo aliviado de poder ayudar de alguna manera.

Tengo que admitir que es muy lindo.

Le sonrío cuando él se acomoda en el asiento del conductor y una vez más me maravillo de lo guapo que es. El cuero oscuro del interior del auto compensa los colores vibrantes de sus ojos y cabello, y tengo que desviar mi mirada para evitar acercarme y tocarlo.

Pero tal vez no le importaría si lo hiciera, considerando que esta es una cita. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que salí en una que me siento insegura de todo.

Una vez que se ha detenido en el tráfico, descansa su mano sobre la consola que está entre nosotros, y lo tomo como mi señal para colocar la mía sobre la suya, entrelazando un poco nuestros dedos. Él agarra mis dedos y me sonríe.

Trato de ignorar la oleada de calor que viaja por mi brazo hacia mi pecho y levanto mis cejas hacia él.

—Caíste completamente en mi trampa —se burla.

—¿Oh sí?

Edward asiente.

—La trampa de mano.

—¿La trampa de mano?

—Sí, mira, puse mi mano entre nosotros y estás mágicamente atraída hacia ella, así que ahora me estás tocando. —Sonríe como un niño que acaba de recibir todo lo que quiere para Navidad.

—¿Eso funciona con todas las chicas? —pregunto sin pensar, encogiéndome al instante. Estoy tratando de darle una oportunidad a todo esto de las citas, pero soy tan mala en esto. No quiero saber sobre él con otras chicas y no quiero hacer que se sienta culpable por estar con otras chicas.

_Ugh._

—No contestes eso —le digo antes de que él pueda responder, notando la mirada preocupada en sus ojos—. Estoy feliz de estar tocándote —me recupero con una sonrisa.

La sonrisa de Edward es muy grande.

—Estoy feliz de ser tocado. —Sus ojos se ensanchan—. Quiero decir, no como... Uh... Jódeme —murmura al final, pasando una mano por su cabello.

Si pudiera, estaría apretando mis muslos juntos ante esa última palabra. Siento un dolor fuerte en algún lugar abajo.

Le sonrío cuando él finalmente me mira y nos reímos juntos, aliviando la tensión momentánea.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante, Edward pregunta si puede empujar mi silla de ruedas por la rampa para mí, pero le digo que caminar a mi lado me haría sentir mejor. Igualdad. Él obedece con una sonrisa fácil y descansa su cálida mano en la parte de atrás de mi cuello, debajo de mi cabello, mientras avanzamos hacia la entrada.

No puedo dejar de sonreír.

La cena es maravillosa. Incluso cuando estaba soltera antes de que todo sucediera, nunca fue así. Hubo algunas cosas al azar como el baile de graduación antes de Peter. Luego conocí a Peter en una fiesta en el piso de mi residencia universitaria y comenzamos a salir (y besarnos) hasta que decidimos estar juntos. No hubo citas verdaderas involucradas.

No me molestó, pero esto... Esto es bueno.

Hago mi mejor esfuerzo para no dejar que mis ojos vaguen por la habitación para ver quién podría estar mirando. En cambio, me concentro en la deliciosa comida y el vino y, por supuesto, en Edward. Me concentro en su inteligencia y compasión, su sarcasmo e ingenio. Me encuentro riendo más fuerte de lo que lo he hecho en mucho tiempo, que pueda recordar. Él prueba las aguas con algunas insinuaciones aquí y allá, y yo respondo con amabilidad, lo que creo que es un alivio para él. Es posible que mi vagina tenga telas de arañas, pero no estoy muerta. Quiero tener sexo tanto como cualquier otra persona.

Hablamos de nuestros trabajos. Lo aburro con mis historias sobre ser una analista de sistemas y él me fascina con historias sobre ser bombero y paramédico.

Durante el postre, me ha estado contando algunas bromas que hicieron en la estación.

—Y una vez —dice entre risas— puse un ratón, como uno de esos juguetes para gatos, debajo de la cama de Emmett. Le aterrorizan los ratones. —Se ríe más fuerte, sus ojos verdes brillan con el recuerdo—. Entonces él camina hacia su cama y tengo este ratón enganchado en un alambre de pesca, y le doy un tirón... —Se tira hacia atrás porque se está riendo muy fuerte, y es tan contagioso que casi me sale el sorbo de vino que acabo de tomar por la nariz.

»Ahora, sabes que Em es un tipo grande. —Edward sacude la cabeza y se limpia una lágrima de risa debajo de su ojo—. Gritó como una niña y saltó a su cama tan rápido que se rompió y todo se estrelló contra el suelo. —Él deja escapar un largo suspiro—. Oh, Dios. Me metí en problemas con el jefe, pero fue jodidamente divertido.

Me veo obligada a dejar mi tenedor y un bocado de tarta de queso en mi plato porque estoy riéndome a carcajadas con él. Recuerdo que Emmett es enorme y las imágenes mentales que estoy obteniendo hacen que sea muy difícil dejar de reír. No es que yo quiera.

Cuando nuestra risa se calma, nos miramos fijamente, los ojos brillando y las mejillas duelen.

Bajo mi mirada hacia mi plato y levanto el bocado de tarta de queso hacia mi boca, mis labios aún se curvan en los extremos. El calor inunda mis mejillas cuando miro hacia arriba para verlo observándome.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara?

Edward sacude la cabeza, riendo suavemente.

—No. Me gusta mirarte y como ahora tengo permiso, lo haré. Mucho —termina con una sonrisa cursi que me hace soltar otra carcajada.

.

.

Nos tomamos de las manos de nuevo en el camino a casa, bromeando sobre otros conductores y su estupidez. Todavía me pongo un poco nerviosa cuando viajo en auto, especialmente si no lo controlo, y ayuda que me distraiga de mis preocupaciones habituales al evitar que la risa de la cena se termine.

En un momento dado, una mujer en una mini furgoneta nos encierra, haciendo que Edward haga un movimiento brusco y lo pierdo por completo cuando él dice:

—Jesús, no te enojes, mamá Andretti*.

—No creo que tenga que ir al gimnasio mañana —le digo entre risas—. Esta cita definitivamente cuenta como un ejercicio para mis abdominales.

—¿Ves? —dice—. Soy multifuncional.

Todavía sigo riéndome mientras él me ayuda a recuperar las partes de mi silla del auto.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi casa, me giro hacia él.

—Esto fue muy divertido, Edward. Gracias —le digo sinceramente. No puedo recordar la última vez que me divertí tanto.

Estoy confundida cuando la expresión en su cara cambia y se frota la nuca.

—Uh, de nada. —Él da un paso atrás.

—¿Quieres entrar? —le pregunto y él recupera ese paso, la hermosa sonrisa regresa a su rostro.

—¿Sí?

Sonriendo, asiento y abro la puerta.

Thelma y Louise corren hacia nosotros y olfatean todo su pantalón.

—Whoa —dice, sus caderas saltando hacia adelante cuando una nariz húmeda empuja su culo.

—¡Chicas! ¡Basta! Dejen a Edward tranquilo.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un imán para las chicas. —Se ríe mientras la nariz de Thelma sube por su muslo externo.

—¿Tienes cosquillas? —pregunto con una risita

—No —dice demasiado rápido para ser convincente.

—Uh-huh —respondo con una sonrisa de complicidad—. Vamos, chicas. Fuera.

Ellas corren y patinan detrás de mí, y luego Edward y yo estamos solos. En mi casa. Nadie más alrededor.

Oh. Dios.

De repente me siento tímida, así que me meto en la cocina, hablándole para preguntarle si le gustaría algo para beber.

—En realidad... probablemente debería irme.

Me detengo y me vuelvo hacia él.

—Oh. Uh, está bien. —Hago mi mejor esfuerzo para poner una sonrisa falsa en mi cara.

—Tengo un turno temprano —dice, dándose palmaditas en la nuca—. Realmente no esperaba que me invitaras a entrar. Pero me alegro de que lo hayas hecho —se apresura a agregar cuando mi sonrisa falsa se esfuma—. Mierda, estoy jodiendo todo esto. —Él agarra su cabello y luego de repente camina con un propósito hacia mí—. ¿Puedo besarte?

La cara de la muñeca sexual ha vuelto, pero me recupero rápidamente, cerrando la boca y asintiendo mientras el calor inunda mi vientre.

Edward es tan alto que cuando se arrodilla junto a mi silla, nuestros ojos están casi al mismo nivel. Su palma se desliza debajo de mi cabello, ahuecando mi cuello mientras se inclina, y respiro su aroma masculino: picante, amaderado, _él_.

Nuestras cálidas respiraciones se mezclan en el aire justo antes de que él pose sus labios sobre los míos y un cosquilleo corre por mi columna vertebral. Un gemido embarazoso se escapa de mi garganta cuando su lengua se desliza hacia fuera para rozar mi labio superior. Pero luego él gime... en realidad gime, como si le doliera no devorarme en el acto.

Paso mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y abro mis labios para que su lengua pueda ahondar en el interior, y es como un fósforo a la gasolina. No estoy segura de cuál de los dos tira, tal vez ambos, pero antes de darme cuenta, estoy en su regazo. Se sienta sobre sus talones y me ayuda a moverme a horcajadas después de que otro patético gemido salga de mi boca.

—¿Demasiado? —pregunta sin aliento.

Sacudo la cabeza y vuelvo a unir mi boca con la suya.

Las caderas de Edward se mueven contra las mías y yo gimo contra sus labios.

—¿Puedes sentir eso?

—Sí —le susurro, chupando su labio inferior en mi boca—. Sí —gimo cuando él empuja contra mí de nuevo.

Sus manos grandes se mueven para sujetar mis caderas y Edward comienza a moverme sobre él, proporcionando la fricción que ambos queremos.

—¿Perdería todo el respeto que me tienes si te pidiera que pases la noche conmigo? —le pregunto sin abrir los ojos ni ralentizar los besos.

Edward sacude su cabeza, golpeando su nariz contra la mía.

—Joder no. —Él agacha su cabeza y raspa sus dientes sobre mi cuello, provocándome un gemido—. Pero... —Él tira su cabeza hacia atrás y se queda quieto, mirándome hasta que abro los ojos—. Probablemente deberíamos reducir la velocidad.

Dejo caer mi mirada a su pecho y asiento, aunque no quiero disminuir la velocidad. No he tenido un hombre entre mis piernas en mucho tiempo y quiero hacer tantas cosas sucias con este.

El rechazo pica, pero trato de apartarlo.

—Turno temprano. Bien, lo siento.

—Oye —murmura, inclinando mi barbilla hacia arriba con el lado de su dedo índice—. Puedes sentir lo que me estás haciendo —dice con otra flexión sexy de sus caderas.

Dejo escapar un fuerte suspiro ante el estallido de sensación, asiento de nuevo.

—Entonces, por favor, no tomes esto como un rechazo, ¿de acuerdo? No lo es.

—Está bien.

—Tengo un turno temprano, pero también quiero que nos conozcamos mejor antes de dar ese paso. —Él pone un suave beso en mis labios y mueve sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura para apretarme—. Hay algunas cosas acerca de mí que quizás no te gusten y no quiero que te arrepientas.

Él está siendo inteligente, pero justo en este momento, cuando estoy presionada contra su cuerpo sólido, realmente deseo que no lo fuera.

Edward se inclina cerca de mi oído antes de hablar de nuevo.

—Eso no significa que no quiero hacerte todo tipo de cosas sucias en este momento —susurra—. Lamer ese dulce coño estaría en la parte superior de la lista.

Sus palabras lascivas y audaces me excitan aún más y mi cabeza cae hacia atrás mientras trago, jadeo, aprieto y deslizo una mano en su cabello con un murmullo:

—Joder. —Peter nunca volvió a hablarme sucio después de mi accidente y la reacción de mi cuerpo lo dice todo.

La risa malvada de Edward vibra a través de mi pecho.

—¿Feliz de haber decidido darme una oportunidad?

Lamiendo mis labios secos, me retiro para mirarlo a los ojos y él me guiña uno.

—Te lo haré saber en unos cinco minutos —respondo con lo que espero que sea una sonrisa sexy.

—¿Cinco? ¡Ja! Sí, claro. Planeo tomarme mi tiempo contigo, hermosa. —Su sonrisa es confiada y ese dolor entre mis piernas se intensifica.

Le ofrezco un indiferente encogimiento de hombros y mantengo mis ojos fijos en los de él.

—Tengo tiempo.

* * *

*Andreti es un ex piloto de automovilismo.

* * *

_¡Hola! _

_¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Les gustó la cita? ¿Y el después de esa cita? _

_¡Por favor cuéntenme en los comentarios!_

_**Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior a:** Fallen Dark Angel 07, cavendano13, patymdn, piligm, tulgarita, Mel. ACS, Tecupi, Moni, Tata XOXO, kaja0507, Lizdayanna, Adriu, Pao-SasuUchiha, saraipineda44, Yoliki, alejandra1987, Jade HSos, Liz Vidal, somas, Cinti, PEYCI CULLEN, Klara Anastacia Cullen, freedom2604, bbluelilas, jupy, Reno Alvarez, vaneleyes, miop, Maryluna y Guest._

_Y dos cosas antes de terminar este nota:_

_Primero: respecto a la pregunta que les hice la semana pasada, ¡tengo el permiso para una historia de vampiros! Estoy emocionada y ya empecé a traducir, así que en algún tiempo seguro la leerán._

_Segundo: YA ESTÁ PUBLICADA LA NUEVA TRADUCCIÓN POR LA QUE VOTARON HACE UNOS DÍAS. Pueden encontrarla en mi perfil, les dejo el nombre y el summary, espero que pasen a leerla y me cuenten sus opiniones en los comentarios:  
_

**_It Takes a Village_**

**_En estos días, las familias vienen en todos los colores y formas. Cuando el pediatra Edward conoce a la mujer de sus sueños, él obtiene más de lo que esperaba. Ella es cautivadora, pero su dinámica familiar es complicada. ¿Ella vendrá con más equipaje, o personas, de lo que él puede manejar? ¿Será él capaz de mantener su distancia? A veces, se necesita una aldea…_**

_Ahora sí, después de la nota más larga de la historia, ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: **__The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to __**GeekChic12**__. __I just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer: **__La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de __**GeekChic12**__, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

_Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Confesiones**

A la mañana siguiente, me siento viva. Nadie, y me refiero a nadie, ha pasado tanto tiempo complaciéndome como Edward lo hizo la noche anterior. Espero que haya podido levantarse a tiempo esta mañana. Ups.

Sin embargo, no puedo evitar preguntarme si dejé que las cosas fueran demasiado lejos. Es cierto que mi cerebro, lleno de hormonas y vino, había dejado que mi boca le pidiera que pasara la noche conmigo, pero al final, no lo había hecho. Y no tuvimos relaciones sexuales. ¿Todavía... era demasiado pronto para cosas orales?

No estoy segura.

Todo lo que sé es que nuestra cita fue increíble de principio a fin. Hice todo lo posible por dejar de lado mis temores y aprensiones y darle la oportunidad que se merece, y cuando regresamos a mi casa, sentí que lo conocía de toda la vida.

Y disfruté muchísimo de esos orgasmos.

No dejé al chico colgado, terminé devolviéndole el favor y tal vez me volví un poco loca con su polla.

Edward es hermoso y su polla es digna de adoración, así que imagino que ha tenido una buena cantidad de mamadas. Tengo que admitir que sentí un momento de inmenso orgullo mientras él yacía allí, agotado, jadeando y sin palabras por lo que le había hecho.

Mi teléfono suena, indicando un mensaje de texto mientras preparo mi café.

**Anoche fue increíble. Eres increíble. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. ¿Eso es raro? Ni siquiera puedo borrar esta sonrisa tonta de mi cara. Ya te extraño. Soy muy sensiblero, pero Dios. ¿Puedo invitarte a salir de nuevo? ¿Esta noche? ~E**

A continuación me envía una selfie, mostrando su gran sonrisa.

Riendo, leo el texto de nuevo y luego toco su hermosa cara en mi pantalla. Dios, antes de anoche, ni siquiera estaba segura de cuándo fue la última vez que me reí realmente y, ahora, todo lo que quiero hacer es reírme de cómo han ido las cosas.

Ni siquiera puedo imaginar haberme perdido todo esto si le hubiera dicho a Edward que no cuando él me pidió una oportunidad.

Él no me hace sentir que hay un desequilibrio entre nosotros. No me hace sentir menos porque he perdido el uso de mis piernas. Él no hace todo lo posible para cuidarme. Me trata como si yo fuera solo yo. Y me encanta cada minuto de ello.

_**No puedo dejar de pensar en ti tampoco. Si esto es raro, entonces ambos somos raros ;) Y sí a esta noche. ~B**_

***insertar gif de choque de puños* ~E**

_**Lmao*, déjame saber a qué hora y estaré lista. ~B**_

**¿Estás riéndote de mí? Estoy herido. Y la respuesta es a las 8:00 :D ~E**

_**Aww, tan sensible. Y no puedo esperar. ~B**_

**Yo tampoco. ~E**

Dios mío, es un poco doloroso estar tan feliz todo el tiempo: dolor de abdomen y mejillas.

Vale la pena.

.

.

Edward y yo hemos estado saliendo por un par de semanas y ha sido increíble. Coordinamos nuestras visitas al gimnasio cuando podemos y tenemos citas cuando Edward no está trabajando. Estuvo ocupado todo el fin de semana pasado, pero pudimos salir dos veces durante la semana, y nos hablamos y escribimos mensajes de texto a menudo.

He estado tratando de no sentarme y esperar a que el otro zapato caiga y simplemente me divierto. Desafortunadamente, esos pensamientos todavía aparecen aquí y allá, pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo para aplastarlos.

Todavía no hemos dormido juntos, pero las cosas han ido escalando y girando en esa dirección. Es difícil para nosotros mantener nuestras manos (y bocas) alejadas del otro la mayor parte del tiempo.

El sábado por la noche estamos cenando en un gran lugar italiano, donde charlamos un poco después de ordenar nuestros entrantes. Y entonces Edward finalmente trae a colación lo que he estado esperando.

—Está bien, tengo un par de cosas que decirte —dice mientras traen el pan a la mesa—. Estas últimas semanas contigo han sido increíbles y no quiero ningún secreto entre nosotros.

Traga con nerviosismo, tomándose un segundo para beber un poco de agua, y un miedo helado me inunda el pecho y me estremece los brazos.

—¿Así de mal?

Él se encoge de hombros.

—Depende, supongo.

—¿De qué?

—Bueno... está bien. Aquí va. —Edward se aclara la garganta y toma otro sorbo de agua—. Tengo un hijo.

Mis ojos sobresalen de mi cabeza y él me mira con atención.

—Guau —respiro—. Ummm. —Tomo un sorbo de mi propia agua para darme un momento para procesarlo—. Simplemente... no tenía ni idea. Supuse que como no estás casado... —Mis hombros se endurecen—. Oh, Dios mío. No estás casado, ¿verdad?

Ahora, sus ojos son los que se amplían.

—No, no, no —se apresura a tranquilizarme—. Absolutamente no, no estoy casado. Nunca lo he estado, en realidad.

—Oh. —Asiento, intensamente aliviada. Eso hubiera sido un zapato gigante—. Bueno.

—Probablemente debería haberte dicho antes incluso... bueno, probablemente antes de que incluso te haya besado esa primera vez, sin mencionar todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros desde entonces —dice mientras el rosa aparece en sus mejillas—. Lo siento.

Reflexiono sobre eso mientras me mira y decido que no estoy enojada con él, solo sorprendida.

—No, está bien. Um... Las primeras citas no suelen ser para las revelaciones completas, ¿verdad? —Me obligo a reír—. Es simplemente inesperado, supongo.

Edward asiente.

—Vive con su madre, Emily, en Tacoma, y generalmente lo tengo los fines de semana. Sin embargo, está en un viaje de campamento con su tropa de scouts este fin de semana.

Edward y Emily. Qué adorable.

_Guau, ¿muchos celos?_

Sacudiendo mi cabeza hacia mí misma, le pregunto:

—¿Qué edad tiene?

Edward se aclara la garganta de nuevo.

—Diez.

—Oh, guau.

—Sí, es un bebé de la noche de graduación —dice tímidamente—. ¿Es un factor decisivo?

Mi respuesta es inmediata.

—Absolutamente no. Amo a los niños —le digo con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo, aunque una pequeña punzada golpea mi corazón.

Las comisuras de su boca se levantan a cambio y él deja escapar un suspiro.

—Bien.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Alex. ¿Quieres ver una foto? —pregunta, la emoción y el orgullo coloreando su tono.

—Por supuesto.

Edward encuentra una en su teléfono y luego me lo entrega. Una sonrisa torcida me sonríe desde la pantalla y tiene los deslumbrantes ojos verdes de Edward, pero su pelo es tan oscuro que es casi negro, una hermosa combinación.

—Es muy guapo —le digo mientras le devuelvo su teléfono.

—¿Hubo alguna vez alguna duda? —responde levantando las cejas.

—Engreído —me río.

Me guiña un ojo justo cuando el camarero se acerca y deposita nuestros platos frente a nosotros.

—Gracias —decimos Edward y yo al unísono.

Amo a un chico que es amable con los camareros. Dice mucho sobre ellos. Pero ya sé que Edward tiene un corazón de oro. Con suerte, cualquier otra cosa que necesite decirme que parece tenerlo tan nervioso no cambiará esa opinión.

Una vez que estamos con nuestros estómagos llenos, decido preguntarle y terminar con esto.

Su mano va hacia su nuca, algo que me di cuenta que hace cuando está preocupado o nervioso, y hace que mi pecho se agite con algo cercano al pánico.

¿Es aquí donde cae el otro zapato?

—Así que... crecí en un pueblo pequeño a unas pocas horas al sur de aquí y estoy seguro de que sabes que no hay mucho que hacer en los pueblos pequeños. Así que mis amigos y yo íbamos a fiestas. Mucho. —Él respira y mira por la ventana junto a nosotros—. Uh...

Él está teniendo problemas para mirarme y no tengo idea de a dónde va esto. Intento no mirarlo fijamente para que pueda decir lo que tiene que decir.

—Emmett... —Se aclara la garganta—. Emmett me dijo que tu accidente fue causado por un conductor ebrio, y bueno... te prometí que sería sincero contigo sobre todo. —Sus hombros se levantan y bajan con una respiración profunda—. Yo, eh… tuve un accidente estando ebrio cuando tenía dieciocho años. —Sus cejas se fruncen y su boca se inclina hacia abajo en una mueca—. Golpeé a alguien, pero, afortunadamente, nadie resultó gravemente herido.

Observo mi vaso de agua mientras lo muevo hacia un lado y asiento distraídamente. Es un tema delicado para mí y, obviamente, es por eso que estaba tan nervioso por decirme. Fue monumentalmente estúpido, pero él era solo un niño.

—Es lo que me hizo querer convertirme en un paramédico —agrega en voz baja.

Levantando mis ojos para encontrarme con los suyos suplicantes, ofrezco una pequeña sonrisa.

—Entonces algo bueno salió de eso, ¿verdad? —pregunto, esperando aliviar un poco su culpa.

Edward se relaja visiblemente, sus hombros caen y el agarre que tiene en su servilleta se afloja.

—Sí —exhala—. Tal vez sea absurdo disculparme contigo porque obviamente no tuve nada que ver con tu accidente, pero... siento la necesidad de hacerlo de todos modos. Así que sí. Lo siento mucho, Bella. —Antes de que pueda responder, él continúa—. Odio que lo que hice en ese entonces fue lo mismo que te lastimó y alteró tu vida permanentemente. Tal vez eso no tenga sentido —murmura, tirando de su cabello—. Solo... pienso mucho en esa noche y me odio por eso. ¿Qué pasaría si...? —Se retrae con una mirada atormentada en los ojos y no necesita completar la oración para que lo haga. Entiendo lo que ha quedado sin decir.

La culpa que está sintiendo es comprensible, pero está fuera de lugar aquí. Y aunque lo que hizo fue una mierda, no quiero que me mire con pena o se sienta culpable por mi lesión.

—Lo importante es que no lo hiciste, Edward. Sí, fue estúpido e imprudente, pero el hecho es que no lastimaste ni mataste a nadie. Tuviste suerte de que no sucediera nada así. Y al menos aprendiste algo de eso. Algunas personas siguen haciéndolo, pero tú has mejorado.

Una media sonrisa levanta un lado de su boca.

—Gracias —murmura, mirándome a los ojos. Aturdida por la emoción en sus ojos, sostengo su mirada por un tiempo interminable. Y en nuestro intercambio silencioso, se forja una conexión fuerte. Puedo sentirlo como si fuera tangible, como si fuera un hilo real, uniendo nuestros corazones en esta pequeña mesa redonda.

Al mismo tiempo, estiramos nuestras manos y agarramos la mano del otro, y mi piel crepita con la energía que su toque siempre trae. Es algo que nunca había sentido antes de conocerlo, y es algo que quiero mantener con todo lo que soy.

—Entonces… —dice Edward de repente, dándome un apretón a mis dedos—. ¿Cuándo crees que estarás preparada para conocer a Alex?

* * *

_*Lmao: es algo así como LOL (muchas risas) pero un poco más obsceno._

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Se imaginaban los secretos de Edward? _

_¡Cuéntenme sus opiniones en los comentarios!_

**_Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior a:_**_ Mel. ACS, cavendano13, Tata XOXO, Kriss21, somas, patymdn, alejandra1987, Yoliki, Lissette, saraipineda44, piligm, miop, tulgarita, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Lizdayanna, Yani B, Klara Anastacia Cullen, kaja0507, Liz Vidal, Maryluna, carolaap, Adriu, Tecupi, jupy, freedom2604 y LicetSalvatore._

_**Recuerden que hay una nueva historia en mi perfil: IT TAKES A VILLAGE. **Espero que pasen y me cuenten sus opiniones, mañana hay actualización. _

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: **__The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to __**GeekChic12**__. __I just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer: **__La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de __**GeekChic12**__, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

_Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Con verrugas y todo**

Una semana después, estamos en mi casa, y quiero que esta sea la noche. Quiero que Edward se quede y espero que su sugerencia de cocinar para mí aquí signifique que él quiere lo mismo.

Los nervios revolotean en mi pecho cuando nos sentamos a comer lo que él cocinó en mi cocina. Fue difícil no mirarlo todo el tiempo mientras su cuerpo musculoso se movía por mi espacio, cortando, revolviendo, sazonando. Él es el chef principal de la estación y puedo ver por qué cuando coloca un plato frente a mí con un bistec a la parrilla, puré de papas cremoso y verduras asadas.

—Esto se ve delicioso. Gracias.

No hablamos mucho mientras comemos. La mayor parte de la comunicación pasa a través de nuestros ojos. Nos miramos comer y cuando él gime mientras lame las papas del tenedor, sé que esta noche es la noche.

Retiramos los platos de la cena y estoy a horcajadas sobre Edward en mi aburrido sofá de color canela. Antes de que él llegara no me había visto con nadie así desde la universidad: cuerpos completamente vestidos apretados, jadeando, manoseando, dientes que mordisquean. Es fenomenal, en parte porque es con este hombre en particular.

Sé que me estoy enamorando de él fuerte y rápido.

Pero tal vez él también se está enamorando de mí.

Fue difícil creer, por un momento, que este hombre magnífico me deseaba, pero ahora no hay duda en mi mente. Siempre existe la posibilidad de que pueda hacerme daño en algún momento de la vida, como hizo Peter. Pero estar con Edward es demasiado bueno para dejarlo pasar porque tengo miedo.

No puedes ser valiente sin antes tener miedo, ¿verdad?

Estoy eligiendo ser valiente.

Y después de todo lo que me dijo, sé que Edward está listo. Decir que estaba en shock de que él ya quisiera que me reuniera con su hijo sería ser suave. Ese es un gran asunto y el hecho de que confíe en mí lo suficiente y sienta que la conexión conmigo es tan fuerte como la que yo tengo con él es simplemente increíble.

Le estoy mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja cuando sus grandes manos se cierran sobre mis muslos. Un chillido de sorpresa deja mi boca y aprieto mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras él se levanta del sofá, sosteniéndome firmemente en mi lugar.

Mis zapatos caen al suelo y, en tres grandes zancadas, me tiene atrapada contra la pared de mi sala de estar. Sus labios se deslizan por mi cuello y no puedo dejar de jadear ante la gran cantidad de sensaciones que corren desenfrenadas en mi cuerpo.

—Bella —susurra, sonando casi dolido—. Te quiero tanto que duele.

Él puntúa su declaración con una firme flexión de sus caderas contra mí y yo gimo, tirando de los sedosos mechones de su cabello.

—Entonces tenme —le digo.

Edward se retira para mirarme a los ojos. Los suyos son de un verde resplandeciente y son casi demasiado bonitos para siquiera pararse a mirar.

—¿Estás segura?

—Nunca he estado más segura de nada en mi vida —le respondo, sosteniendo su mirada.

Una sonrisa contagiosa se extiende por su rostro y somos una pareja de idiotas sonrientes. No es que me importe en lo más mínimo.

—Aquí mismo, ¿de acuerdo? —pregunta con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa sarcástica.

Un ardiente pulso de deseo me golpea abajo. Nunca pensé que estaría teniendo sexo en esta posición de nuevo. No después del accidente.

—Tendrás que hacer la mayor parte del trabajo —le advierto a Edward.

Sus cejas suben por su frente.

—¿Has visto estas armas? —pregunta, flexionando un brazo a la vez que todavía me sostiene con el otro.

Dios mío, él es fuerte.

—Me sorprende que no los hayas besado —le digo con una carcajada, sin dejar que él vea cuánto me excita su fuerza.

—Prefiero besarte.

—Oh, buena respuesta.

Sus labios se aplastan con los míos y aprieto mis brazos alrededor de su cuello cálido y sólido, sin creer que todo esto esté sucediendo.

—¿Estás tomando la píldora? —pregunta sin aliento contra mis labios.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, respondo:

—No, yo... mmm. No puedo tener hijos. —Dejo caer mi mirada hacia su pecho—. Lo siento. Probablemente debería haber dicho algo antes. Tuve hemorragia interna y tuve que someterme a una histerectomía parcial después del accidente.

Una sola lágrima cae por mi mejilla y él se estira para limpiarla.

—Oye, está bien —dice, levantando mi barbilla para que me encuentre con sus ojos.

Puedo decir que es sincero. Esto está realmente bien con él. Él tiene un hijo, así que tal vez sea suficiente para él. No sé exactamente qué pasará entre nosotros, pero odiaría pensar que estaría renunciando al sueño de tener más hijos si terminamos estando juntos para siempre.

—¿De verdad?

Una pequeña sonrisa levanta las comisuras de su boca.

—Sí, en serio. Y no porque no nos vea estando juntos por tanto tiempo como me aguantes —dice con una risita—. Pero sí porque te quiero tal como eres.

Apretando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro y me derrito contra él. Ni siquiera puedo expresar adecuadamente lo que eso significa para mí.

—Gracias —le susurro.

—No hay necesidad de agradecerme, Bella. Eres increíble, y yo...

Me levanto para mirarlo cuando él se aleja, inclinando mi cabeza.

—¿Tú qué?

Hay temor en sus ojos.

—Sé que esto es rápido y no quiero asustarte. Pero Bella... —Deja escapar una risa suave por la nariz, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Estoy loco por ti. —Él se encoge de hombros—. Solo pensé que deberías saber eso.

Tirando de él hacia mí por el cuello, lo beso con toda la pasión que ha liberado en mí estas últimas semanas.

—Y yo por ti —suspiro en su boca.

—¿Sí?

Asiento con la cabeza.

—Sí.

Edward se gira y me pone en el sofá, y la decepción desinfla mis hombros y mi pecho.

—¿Dije algo malo? —le pregunto.

Se arrodilla delante de mí.

—Joder, no. Solo necesito hacer una cosa.

Antes de que pueda preguntar qué, sus manos se sumergen bajo el dobladillo de mi vestido y me quita las bragas con un rápido tirón.

—Necesito probarte otra vez primero.

—Oh Dios. —Mi cabeza cae hacia atrás en el sofá mientras él me pone la falda del vestido alrededor de la cintura y empuja mis piernas hacia arriba y hacia afuera.

Edward baja la cabeza y me mira un instante. Él lame, chupa y zumba en todos los lugares correctos, y paso mis manos por su cabello, observándolo hasta que no puedo mantener mis ojos abiertos por más tiempo por las intensas sacudidas del placer.

—Eres realmente bueno en esto —exhalo una vez que me redujo a un charco de satisfacción.

Él se ríe y se quita la ropa antes de levantar mi vestido sobre mi cabeza. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, pellizca uno de mis pezones, enviando una sacudida a mi clítoris sensible.

—No estoy cerca de terminar contigo —dice antes de girarse para colocar mi vestido sobre el respaldo del sillón.

—Espera —le digo mientras se mueve hacia mí otra vez.

La confusión arruga su frente.

—¿Qué pasa?

Yo le sonrío.

—Nada. Solo quiero mirarte.

Su sonrisa refleja la mía y yo me río mientras él hace algunas posturas ridículas de fisicoculturista para mí.

Pero santo infierno... Su cuerpo es solo... ni siquiera puedo...

Sí.

El pensamiento coherente me está eludiendo.

De vuelta contra la pared, me sostiene por mis muslos extendidos y me inclino hacia adelante para depositar besos con la boca abierta a lo largo de su clavícula y hasta su cuello. Cuando un suave gemido sale de su boca, le digo:

—Ahora. Por favor. Te necesito.

Edward no pierde el tiempo empalándome con su polla y grito por la sensación, una punzada de dolor que solo intensifica el placer de tenerlo dentro de mí.

—¿Estás bien? —susurra.

Lamiendo mis labios, asiento.

—Sí. Te sientes tan bien.

—Dios, Bella. Tú también —dice, bajando la cabeza para besarme. Sus labios y su lengua continúan bailando con los míos mientras tira de sus caderas hacia atrás y empuja dentro otra vez... y otra vez, girando sus caderas.

Me alejo de su boca con un fuerte gemido y él empuja su cara contra mi cuello, besando y mordisqueando mientras se mueve dentro de mí.

Sus manos tienen que permanecer firmemente en la parte inferior de mis muslos para sostenerme, pero las mías son libres de vagar sobre cada músculo tenso en la parte superior de su cuerpo. Deslizo mis manos sobre sus bíceps bellamente flexionados, sus pectorales duros y sobre sus anchos hombros, y luego comienzo de nuevo el circuito. Nunca quiero dejar de tocarlo.

A medida que aumenta su ritmo, jadeo y pongo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para aferrarme con fuerza mientras cada movimiento de sus caderas esbeltas hacia arriba envían relámpagos que recorren mi cuerpo, a lo largo de cada terminación nerviosa sin daños.

Me hace sentir... viva. Intacta. Completa.

—Edward —jadeo—. Sí. —Apoyo mi cabeza en mi bíceps derecho y dejo que mis labios abiertos descansen contra su cuello, justo debajo de su oreja.

—¿Te gusta como te follo? —pregunta con voz tensa, tan contundente como siempre.

—Dios, sí.

—Eres tan jodidamente sexy, Bella... la forma en que tomas mi polla... Joder. —Sus pesadas respiraciones soplan en mi cabello, nuestros cuerpos se presionan y se vuelven resbaladizos por el sudor.

—Ojalá pudiera envolver mis piernas a tu alrededor —suelto, pensando en voz alta.

Edward ralentiza sus empujes y retrocede para mirarme a los ojos. El lento deslizamiento de él dentro y fuera de mi resbaladizo calor hace que mi boca se abra y las cejas se junten. Él sabe lo que está haciendo, qué ángulos golpear para maximizar mi placer y el suyo.

—¿Bueno?

—Uh-huh —gimo.

—Entonces no te preocupes por nada más. Eres perfecta.

Mis ojos se cierran y su boca cae sobre la mía, persuadiendo a mis labios para que se abran y acariciándome con su lengua.

Él es el perfecto.

La dulce y dolorosa tensión aumenta y se profundiza a medida que continúa un ritmo constante y, cuando me muerde el lóbulo de la oreja, exploto a su alrededor, sacudiéndome y gritando obscenidades.

Edward gime mi nombre cuando entra profundamente dentro de mí, sus caderas se sacuden erráticamente y le acaricio los pelos sudorosos en la nuca mientras él jadea contra mi cuello.

Después de un momento de recuperación para los dos, él camina con las piernas algo temblorosas hacia el sofá y me acuesta.

—Volveré enseguida —dice antes de ir a mi baño.

Regresa un momento después con un paño tibio y me limpia.

—Gracias.

Él sonríe, sus ojos brillando.

—Gracias. Jesús, eso fue fenomenal.

—¿Sí? —pregunto, insegura. Fue alucinante para mí, pero estoy segura de que ha tenido una buena cantidad de mujeres. Tal vez más que su parte justa, teniendo en cuenta cómo se ve.

—Sí —responde, inclinándose para plantar un beso en mis labios. Cuando él se retira, sus ojos recorren mi cuerpo desnudo y gruñe—. Joder. Sí.

Antes de que pueda parpadear, él está encima de mí, empujando mis piernas con la rodilla. Él sostiene la mayor parte de su peso con sus brazos y me mira fijamente.

—¿Otra vez? —le pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos, sintiendo que se contrae y crece con fuerza contra mi cadera.

—¿Estás dolorida?

—Un poco —admito.

—¿Demasiado dolorida? —pregunta con una sonrisa infantil.

Sonriéndole, me encuentro con ganas de darle cualquier cosa que quiera.

Y ahora mismo, él me quiere. Y no solo mi cuerpo, aunque eso es todo lo que parece estar en su mente en este momento.

Él quiere todo de mí. Tal como soy.

Por más que eso siga sorprendiéndome y asombrándome, sé que es verdad. Lo veo en la forma en que me mira. Lo siento en la forma en que me toca. Está allí en cada gesto considerado, como hace unos días, cuando llenó mi auto con gasolina sin que yo le preguntara.

Él sabe lo que siento por ser mimada. Después de la complacencia en la que caí con Peter, no puedo dejar que eso vuelva a suceder. Pero Edward me dijo que iba a querer ayudarme y hacer algunas cosas más fáciles para mí a veces, así que solo tendría que tragarlo y lidiar con ello. Toda la conversación se fue al sur con bastante rapidez después de que dijo _tragar_, pero estoy divagando.

En mi respuesta a su pregunta de si estoy o no muy dolorida, que consiste solo en una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza, Edward se agacha para besar y chupar mis labios y luego bajarlos, prodigándole atención a mis pezones.

Y no hay lugar para dudas en mi mente. Ambos tenemos equipaje, pero nuestra conexión es sólida como una roca.

Quiero todo de él también, tal como es.

Puedo lidiar con cualquier cosa mientras él esté a mi lado.

—Dios, te amo —murmura de repente contra la piel de mi ombligo.

Jadeando, muevo mis manos a sus mejillas e inclino su cabeza para que me mire.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Una suave sonrisa extiende sus deliciosos labios.

—Dije que te amo, Bella. Lo hago. No puedo esconderlo más.

Pasando mis pulgares sobre sus pómulos, veo que sus ojos se cierran, su rostro es la imagen de serenidad.

—Yo también te amo, Edward.

—¿Con verrugas y todo*? —pregunta.

Yo resoplo.

—Cierto. Como si tuvieras verrugas.

—Oye —dice, abriendo los ojos—. Te diré que tenía una en mi dedo meñique derecho que me saqué, así que... Pero me refería a las metafóricas, en su mayoría. —Él se encoge de hombros—. Todo el mundo tiene eso, ¿verdad?

Asiento y paso una mano por el desordenado cabello cobrizo de su cabeza y me pierdo por un momento en sus cálidos ojos verdes.

Mientras sigo mirándolo sin decir nada, Edward hace una mueca, cruza los ojos e inclina la cabeza.

Me rio a carcajadas, lo que estoy aprendiendo es algo que él ama hacerme hacer, y siempre estoy agradecida por ello.

—Sí, idiota —le digo—. Te amo. Con verrugas y todo.

* * *

La frase original y el título original del capítulo es _**Warts and all**_, cuya traducción literal es _verrugas y todo_, una traducción más cercana a lo que nosotros diríamos sería _con defectos y todo_, pero sucede que perdía el sentido una parte de la conversación que ellos tienen. Así que preferí dejar la traducción más literal.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Siento que esto va a sorprender a muchas y después de publicar el último capítulo me dije: "les tendría que haber avisado", pero la verdad me olvidé. Y lo que las va a sorprender es que este es el final, el último capítulo. Sé que muchas querían ver el encuentro entre Alex y Bella, pero como saben yo solo traduzco lo que la autora escribió. _

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. ¿Me cuentan sus opiniones en los comentarios? _

**_Gracias a todas las que dejaron cometarios en el capítulo anterior_**_ (perdón que no las nombre, pero estoy publicando desde el celular y se me complica copiar todos los nombres)._

**_Gracias a Meli y_**_ **Yani**__ por acompañarme una vez más en otra historia. Las quiero ❤_

_**Gracias a Daniela **por la hermosa imagen que hizo para esta historia 😍_

**_Gracias_ **_**a **__**GeekChic12 **por permitirme una vez más traducir otra de sus historias. (Sí ustedes quieren pasar y agradecerle también que haya permitido está traducción sería genial. En el grupo Élite Fanfiction de Facebook tienen formas en que pueden hacerlo si no se llevan muy bien con el inglés)_

_Y **muchas gracias a ustedes por leer y acompañarme en una traducción más. **_


End file.
